


Highlander

by elistaire



Series: Highlander50 Prompt Response [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Tessa has a sleepover, and a moment of prescience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Highlander50 prompt challenge. Prompt: Highlander

"Ooooh," breathed her friend Elise. "He's cute."

Tessa squirmed forward so she could look at the picture more closely. "Oh, yes," she agreed. "Definitely."

Elise and she were having a sleepover and midnight had just crept past. It was pretty exciting to stay up so late, she usually wasn't allowed to do so. They had flopped on their stomachs on the bed and spent the past few hours flipping the pages of Elise's magazines.

Elise gave a bounce on the bed. "This one!" She pointed and giggled.

Tessa peered at it. It was a group picture of a band that Tessa hadn't heard of before called the Highlanders. The picture was black and white, and grainy. She couldn't make out much of the features of any of the band members.

But on the opposite page was a photo, again grainy and black and white, of a man carved in stone. Something about his face was striking and it was easy to see he wore traditional Scottish clothing. Tessa frowned at the picture, feeling a strange sensation crawl down her spine.

"And when I grow up," Elise said, stabbing her finger down on the page at one of the blurry-faced band members, "I'm going to marry him."

"Yes," said Tessa, her eyes not leaving the opposite page.


End file.
